Polos Opuestos
by Haru Quinn
Summary: Los polos Opuestos se atraen, eso es algo que Tadase no entiende. Pero al ver la forma en que Amu ama a Ikuto, y a pesar de todo siguen juntos entiende a lo que esa frase se refiere./ Amuto, Pov's Tadase


_¡Hola! He decidido volver, pero en esta ocasión con un pequeño one-shot que tenía guardado por allí. Resistí las ganas de editarlo, puesto que lo escribí hace mucho tiempo ya. Espero que sea de su agrado y para las que me leen por segunda vez. __**¡Arigato, Minna! I 33 U**_

_¡Disfruten de la Lectura!_

* * *

**Polos Opuestos**

**By**

**~Haru Quinn~**

Me mantenía mirando desde un rincón todo con atención, ese día estaba emocionado y había llegado desde temprano a ver todo con una enorme sonrisa…Y ahora que estoy viendo este momento no se si es lo que yo realmente esperaba….

_Ellos eran mejores amigos, fue sorprendente el saber que estaban saliendo, pero…Ella se mostraba feliz y él…ya no escapaba más. Así que suponía que estaba bien…_

_._

_._

_._

– **Tadase-kun… ¿Harás algo?**

– **¿Algo como qué?**

–**Ellos están juntos y tú…**

– **No importa…**

– **¿No?**

–**Ella está feliz y eso me importa**

.

.

.

–**Chi-chicos, no se molesten…**

– **¡Si te vas no vuelvas!**

– **¡No te preocupes! ¡No lo haré!**

.

.

.

_Ellos dos siempre peleaban por todo y siempre uno terminaba saliendo dando portazos de la casa del otro….pero __**siempre volvían…**_

.

.

.

–**Escucha, sé que he cometido un grave error…pero ¡Te prometo que ya no lo haré más!**

– **¡Estúpido Gato-pervertido! Ya te estabas tardando**

.

.

.

_Era algo sorprendente que luego de un año siguieran juntos, pero para mí estaba bien porque ellos de verdad se amaban…__**A pesar de todo**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

– **¿Amu-chan?**

–**Me-e pelee-e con Ikuto, me fui d-de la cas-sa-a**

–**Comprendo, venga vamos entra y hablemos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**De todas las veces que Amu-chan llego llorando pidiendo poder entrar…**_

.

.

.

– ¿Quién es él, Amu?

– ¡Oh! Es Takeshi-kun, es nuevo en mi clase y creí que podríamos salir los cuatro

– ¿Salir? ¿Por qué?

–….Hoy es nuestro aniversario y el de Takeshi-kun también junto su novia….

– Oh…

.

.

.

_**De todas las veces que el la lastimo inconscientemente al ser distraído y frío.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

– **¿Para qué me llamaron?**

– **Ikuto y yo te tenemos una sorpresa**

– **¿En serio?**

– **Sip….**

–…**.**

– **¡Tadase-kun! Ikuto y yo nos casaremos.**

– **¿Qué?**

–**Lo que oíste Rey, Te gane y eso… ¡Auch! ¡Amu! Dolió**

–**Te lo mereces, no le hagas caso Tadase-Kun**

.

.

.

_**Y a pesar de todo, Ikuto-niisan la lograste conquistar profundamente. Tan profundamente que ahora es tú….**_

.

.

.

Miro al frente, al sentir como alguien me jala del brazo para poner atención, al parecer la ceremonia está por terminar. Por nada me perderé esto, a un lado Utau-san levanta una cámara grabando la parte más emocionante para todos…

.

.

.

– **Hinamori Amu, ¿Aceptar a Tsukiyomi Ikuto como tu futuro esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y enfermedad, en la pobreza y la riqueza, hasta que la muerte los separe?**

– **Hai, acepto.**

– **Y tú, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, ¿Aceptas a Hinamori Amu como tu futura esposa, para amarla y respetarla en la salud y enfermedad, en la pobreza y la riqueza, hasta que la muerte los separe?**

– **Acepto**

.

.

.

…_**.Esposa…**_

Los gritos de emoción y los aplausos no se hacen de esperar y mientras ustedes se sumergen en un dulce beso todos celebran por su unión, todos menos yo.

.

.

.

– Tadase…

– ¿Huh?

–Supongo que entiendo cómo te sientes ahora…

–No sé a qué te refieres

–No me mientras, pero no debes tener esa cara de amargado, ellos están felices y eso importa, ¿no?

–….Si, tienes razón….

.

.

.

Volteo mi mirada hacia ustedes. Hoy estas hermosa hoy, Amu y Ikuto-niisan…te ves bien, supongo. Mantengo fijas las palabras que Utau-san me dijo hace pequeños segundos y me dedico a observarles en silencio. Parecen felices, realmente felices….Ya no hay nada que hacer, él ya te tiene y yo deje pasar mi oportunidad. Así que se feliz, ¿vale?

.

.

.

–Me marcho…

– ¡Eh! P-pero…

–Necesito pensar…

– Ya veo

.

.

.

Ya no molestaré y te dejaré seguir adelante, Amu. Dejaré que sigas brillando a un lado de él porque eso es lo que haces mejor, el demostrarle a todos tu brillo interior…al lado de Ikuto. Ahora entiendo lo que me dijiste ese día….**Gracias**

**.**

**.**

**.**

–_Amu-chan_

–_Dime…_

– _¿Por qué no dejas a Ikuto-nii?_

–…_.Tadase, sé que hemos peleado muchas veces sin embargo yo amo a Ikuto y nada cambiara eso._

–_Pero ustedes…_

–_Los polos opuestos se atren…_

–…_¿Eh?_

_._

_._

_._

…**¿The End?…**

* * *

_Okei, eso es todo. Realmente espero que les haya gusta_do. Okei antes de que algún s estén comentando **Esto no es Amuto porque lo narra Tadase** o cosas de aquel estilo les digo algo… ¡Para mí si es un Amuto! Y vayáis a comer espárragos, xD Okei lo último no pero lo demás sí. Un Amuto no solo tiene que ser respecto a ellos dos, yo demostré los sentimientos de ellos a través de los pensamientos de otra persona, y a mi elección fue Tadase.

**¿Por qué?**

Pues, porqué en la serie, la cual el final no me agrado en ninguna xD, Amu está amar a Tadase pero se crea un Triángulo con el sensual neko de cabellos azules. Sinceramente, ¡Amu debe quedarse con Ikuto! Él la ama de verdad :| Sin embargo, no detesto a Tadase. Bueno la cosa es rara. ¡Elegí a Tadase y punto final!

Dejando todo eso de lado, espero de corazón que hayan disfrutado del Fic. Y ya saben mi opinión de las que dirán **No es Amuto**, ¡Y Tengo espárragos! (?) Bien, eso es todo y tal vez pensaré en hacer una continuación pero no es muy seguro. Me paso lo mismo que en **Rojo Ardiente** (Lol) Esta bien, ¡Hasta la próxima! Y Recuerden un Review me anima a seguir en el mundillo u

**Haru Quinn**


End file.
